


What happens in the Groupchat stays in the groupchat (And gets Screenshotted)

by MeagstheWriter



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A bunch of shit happens man, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi verses, Sometimes Tommy is there, demi!Zack, groupchat fic, mentions Jason/Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Multiple universes and every chapter will be different unless I say otherwise. I just always wanted to write a group chat fic.





	1. Road Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> The kids want to go to pride. Through the group chat we see their journey. This is from Trini's phone.  
> Princesa- Kim  
> Tarado - Zack  
> Blue Magic - Billy  
> Yt Boy - Jason  
> (The names will also sometimes change depending on who's phone I say it is)

_**Tiny**_ _ **Tigre:**_ guys we should go to pride this year

 _ **Blue Magic**_ _ **:**_ unfortunately our town is too small to host a pride. The closest one is in Boston or D.C 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ we should totally go to boston 

 _ **Yt boy:**_ Kim do you have Trini's phone???

 _ **Princesa:**_ i am insulted by that accusation 

 _ **Princesa:**_ it could easily be Zack doing this

 _ **Tarado:**_ nope its not me maybe crazy girl is serious

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ i am serious we should go to pride in boston

 _ **Yt boy:**_ why?

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ why not? is it not every gays dream to go to pride with their closest gays and Zack and just have fun? why is this such a shock to you guys that I want to go to pride??

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ Because you hate large crowds of people and you don't like labels. Going to gay pride would be doing both of those things in one weekend.

 _ **Tarado**_ _ **:**_ why was I not one of the favorite gays as for mentioned?? I'm offended

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ because youre not gay Zack thats why

 _ **Tarado:**_ oh

 _ **Tarado**_ _ **:**_ never mind then

 _ **Princesa:**_ do you really want to go that badly?

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ yes i do itll be a new experience and then if i don't like it i never have to go again

 _ **Yt boy:**_ lets put it to a vote put the pride flag emoji if you think we should go

_**Tiny Tigre: [pride flag emoji]** _

_**Princesa: [pride flag emoji]** _

_**Blue Magic: [pride flag emoji]** _

_**Tarado: [pride flag emoji]** _

_**Yt boy: [pride flag emoji]** _

_**Tiny Tigre:**_ looks like were going all we gotta do now is plan

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ Billy you're in charge of finding a hotel look for affordable but a step above motel six

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ Jason you and Zack handle sightseeing and restaurants

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ Kim and i will handle transportation we all got it??

 _ **Yt boy:**_ I thought I was the leader...

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**  _not the time Jase

 _ **Yt boy:**_ yeah yeah we got it

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ okay then meeting adjourned

* * *

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ Trini how long are we staying in Boston?

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ Because my mother would like to know 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ 2 or 3 days depending on when we leave here n leave boston 

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ okay. I'll let her know we haven't decided yet. 

 _ **Yt boy:**_ why dont we just decide now??

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ were all not here thats why

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ Kim is at practice and Zack is at work

 _ **Yt boy:**_ later 2day then

 _ **Tarado:**_ im at lunch whats up

 ** _Tiny Tigre:_** figuring out how many days the trip will be

 ** _Tiny Tigre_** _ **:**_ how many days can you take off at one time

 _ **Tarado:**_ 2 but i have sat n sun off because the store is closed usually 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ so we can either leave after your shift or have you take off fri and use that day to drive

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ its up to you and Kim since shes doing most of the drivin

 _ **Yt boy:**_ uhhh i can drive???

 ** _Tiny Tigre:_** youre license is still suspended Red

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ you won't be able to drive until school starts back Jason.

  _ **Tiny Tigre:** _ besides its Kims car you want to drive ask her

 _ **Yt boy:**_ fine i will

 _ **Princesa:**_ no

 ** _Yt boy:_** thats fair

 _ **Princesa:**_ im fine with leaving fri but if we want to sightsee we should leave early 

 _ **Tarado:**_ ill just ask for that fri off my breaks over see you at training 

* * *

 _ **Princesa:**_ whos in charge of hotel again 

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ yes Kimberly?

 _ **Princesa:**_ can you make sure theres a indoor pool at wherever we stay

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ of course Kimberly I made sure there was one because I know how much you like to swim

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ I also made sure it was near a small arcade because we won't be able to participate in any parties because we aren't of legal drinking age.

 _ **Tarado:**_  well i guess I can leave my fake id at home 

 _ **Princesa:**_ you can get some stuff here and bring it with us you idiot

 _ **Tarado:**_ good idea pink no one ever cards me here ill just stash it in your car b4 we leave

 _ **Yt boy:**_ ummmmm???

 _ **Yt boy:**_ im tellin trini 

 _ **Tarado:**_ lol like she cant see this herself 

 ** _Tiny Tigre:_** beer only no hard liquor or anything not canned

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ no glass bottles and if billy says no you arent getting it

 _ **Tarado:**_ thanks mom

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ wait why do I get veto power?

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ because youll think of everyone and make sure he gets something we all like

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ that is true okay Zack let me know when you want to go I'll drive us.

 _ **Tarado:**_ you got it blue

* * *

 _ **Princesa:**_ uuuuhhhhhh trin you did ask ur rents if you could go to boston rite?? 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ yah why??

 ** _Princesa:_** what do they think were doing in boston?

 ** _Yt boy:_** yeah I need a good lie so what did you say?

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ that were looking at colleges 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ that is where mit is right Billy?

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ yes it is Trini along with Harvard and Boston college. That is actually a perfect cover.

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ Jason just tell your dad that I didn't feel comfortable going alone and I asked for you all to come with me, you too Trini.

 _ **Yt boy:**_ got it and what about when we come back?

 _ **Tiny Tigre** **:**_ well pick up some pamphlets from a tourist trap god Jason think for yourself for once

 _ **Yt boy:**_ i just want to make sure bc you know my dad will ask

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ we cant let our parents meet like ever bc my mom is the same way 

 _ **Yt boy:**_ agreed 

* * *

  _ **Princesa:**_ so my dad said we could use the truck for the trip

 _ **Princesa:**_ but he said there are rules for using it

 _ **Yt Boy:**_ like what

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ Kim and I are the only ones allowed to drive.

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ No phones in the front of the car unless it's to play music

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ and finally Jason is not allowed to ever touch the steering wheel

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ even if we're parked 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ there were others but those were my favorites 

 _ **Yt boy:**_ why do you like hurting me???

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ white privilege thats why 

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ all of those rules seem reasonable and the truck will make for a much more comfortable ride.

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ Jason's hurt feelings aside tell your father that those rules are acceptable Kimberly.

 _ **Tarado:**_ yeah I dont see a problem either at least he didn't say anything about taking booze

 _ **Yt boy:**_ really no problems at all?

 _ **Princesa:**_ those are pretty easy rules to follow Jason don't be a little bitch bc of your dumb pride

 _ **Yt boy:**_ ...

 _ **Yt boy: [pout emoji]**_ fine 

* * *

 ** _Tiny Tigre:_** is everyone packed for tomorrow

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ four days worth of clothes, two pairs of shoes, toiletries, pjs, and my swim trunks. Yes I do believe I am packed

 _ **Yt boy:**_ 4 outfits??

 _ **Blue Magic:**_ in case I want to change or I get a stain.

 _ **Yt boy:**_ oh

 _ **Yt boy:**_ makes sense

 _ **Tarado:**_ Zack bear is packed

 _ **Princesa:**_ Kim bear is also packed

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ we bare bears quote aside thank you for responding dorks

 _ **Princesa:**_ Kim bear requests you change her name in your phone to 'KimBear'

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ no im not doing that Kim or Zack so don't even ask

 _ **Tarado:**_ Zack bear will just do it himself but he respects your decision 

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ Jason you didn't answer the question

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ are you packed

 _ **Yt boy:**_ yeah im finishing up now

 _ **Yt Boy:**_ Ill be done by time we leave 2morrow

 _ **Tiny Tigre:** _ good you better

 _ **Princesa:**_ Babe you should drive first Zack and I are having a movie night

 _ **Tarado:**_ Kim bear was helping me pack and then Hulu happened 

 _ **Princesa** **:**_ and then after we watched all two seasons of We bare bears Netflix happened

 _ **Princesa:**_ I dont want to be sleepy while we're on the road

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_...

 _ **Tiny Tigre:**_ fine but I'm waking you up when I get there 2morrow


	2. Interesting Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has an important question to ask they're fellow rangers.Getting the answer, however, proves to be Tricky. From Tommy's phone in the OTE universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is here now yay  
> Tommy: ItsNotEasyBeingGreen  
> Zack: TheOtherBlackRanger  
> Kim: PinkieAndTheBrain  
> Jason: CaptainAmerica  
> Billy: OriginalBlackFlavor  
> Trini: WalkingOnSunshine

_**ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ guys I have an important question 

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ I know blue+red r 2gether n pink+yellow r 2gether

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ my question is...who tops in said couples 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_...

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ this shud be good.

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ im gonna break into pinks house and make sum popcorn

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ zack Im home please dont 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ nah i gotta 

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ zack please dont 

 _**TheOtherBlackRanger:** _ **I GOTTA**

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ zack dont

 _**TheOtherBlackRanger:** _ **fine i wont**

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_  youll listen to trini but not kim and i?

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ shes 80% of my impulse control i gotta do what she says or shell tell my mom

_**WalkingOnSunshine: [smirk emoji]** _

**_CaptainAmerica:_** how did you do that?  **TEACH ME TRINI HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME DURING TRAINING**

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_  you cant be a little bitch he listens to authority 

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_...

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ rude

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ kno what else is rude

_**ItsNotEasyBeingGreen: NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION** _

_**OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ what was your question Tommy? 

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ who tops btwn u and red and btwn trin and pinkie?

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ isnt it obvious kim and i top

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ not that billy and i r doing it but yeah 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ Tommy you want to know out of the four of us which two are the more dominate sexually in their relationship? 

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ yah blue xactly

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ by the way kim is blushing rite now

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ leave kim alone Zack

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ she said I could come over pink tell her

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ yeah babe I said he could come over if he cooked 

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ ranger dinner tonight if you guys want

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ Im fine with that it's getting too cold for bonfires

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ red and pink are not tops btw 

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ well i dont know about jason but im a top zack 

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ dunno pink zack is always right when it comes to yellow 

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ you wanna weigh in on this T????

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ Trini is over studying and she left her phone on the table to help my mother with something

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ tell mama Cranston I say hi

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ ^

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ ^^

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ ^^^

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ she says hello and that I can come over to your house for dinner if someone drives me back.

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ ofc babe ill drive you home

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ whipped

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ which is why hes the bottom 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ the whipped one is always the bottom i wud kno

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ so then trin is the bottom accordin to ur logic

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ no its different when its girls 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ it's whoever has the more experience that tops so Trini would be top not you Kim

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ shouldn't it be the same with two guys then???

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ not you and bill but normally yea it's the same

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ ur a voluntary bottom Jay

 ** _PinkieAndTheBrain:_** Jase is a verse but bottoms for bill bc he wants to let him set the pace 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ Kim how did you know that? That is exactly right.

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ bc I told her that bff privileges 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger: [eating popcorn]**_ this is good stuff better than ThisIsUs

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ okay but what about Kim and Trini

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen: [steals some popcorn]**_ this is better than StrangerThings 

 ** _TheOtherBlackRanger:_** t is a top i already said that 

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ zack something is burning

**_TheOtherBlackRanger: THE POTSTICKERS NOOOOOOO_ **

**_WalkingOnSunshine:_** told him not to text and cook 

 ** _WalkingOnSunsine:_** thats how things get burned...right Kim?

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_...

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ it be your own fam wow I feel so betrayed 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ We’re heading over now so don’t expect a text from Trini while she drives.

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ okay im leaving to get drinks and stuff so zack will let you in

_**TheOtherBlackRanger: I SAVED THE POTSTICKERS** _

_**TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ theyre just more brown than when we normally have them

 ** _ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:_** red can you pick me up?

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ yeah sure Trin I think pearl likes one of your bros

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ “Of course she does we Crystals are irresistible. Which one?”

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ she didnt say but I think Mateo bc she said she likes his curly hair 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ “they both have curly hair we have natural curls you idiot”

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ whichever one has the lighter skin is the one she likes 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ ”that’s colorism and racist how dare you”

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ “also thats Mateo, Marco is the darker one”

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ oh he’s the one that always play fights me when I come over okay

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ Bill are you texting everything T says?

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ Yes. Trini wanted to talk to Jason but she's still driving.

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ thats fair

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ im back and zack didn't burn my house down ill call that my win for today

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ you thought I would burn your house down? The disrespect 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ wow it be your own fam 

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ did you just steal my meme? Im calling the police

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ and tell them what not to shoot you 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ that got dark Zack

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ "dark like my soul"

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ dark like my soul

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ trini why you gotta do me like that my fellow edgelord 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ "don't come for my girl mi amigo I'll slap you like I bitchslapped Rita"

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ what is taking you so long to get here you should be here by now

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ we stopped at the store so I can make a dessert 

 _**WalkingOnSunshine:** _ _**BROWNIES** _

_**ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ we never finished a'ing my q

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ it should not have taken this long to answer one simple question

 ** _WalkingOnSunshine:_** why you wanna know so bad T.O?

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ bc I have a theory about why zack was so into you

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ and we also have a bet going and at first this was about winning but now I just want to know and don't care if he's right

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ what does he get if he wins? 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ I get to take them on a date 

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ and if you win Tommy?

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ he has to buy me something my homophobic mother wont 

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_...

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_...

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ hope you didnt already have something picked out Tommy

_**TheOtherBlackRanger: I TOLD YOU SO TOMMY I TOLD YOU** _

_**ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_...

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ I feel like you tricked me bc youre best friends 

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ you had to know best friend privileges apply to you too

 ** _TheOtherBlackRanger:_** I never said I didnt  know and besides yellow isn't like red she doesn't talk much

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ only to kim and bill

 _ **WalkingOnSunshine:**_ were leaving the store t.o you with jay?

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ yea hes gonna be pissed he missed all of this while he's driving

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_ so are we ignoring the three times zack said he was a bottom or...

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ it actually makes sense when you think about zack as a whole

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ you're a lot alike Kim, so it isn't as surprising as you're making it seem

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ yup which is why I was never attracted to you but I was to yellow 

 **TheOtherBlackRanger:** its like were twins but youre indian or like the same person or something 

 _ **OriginalBlackFlavor:**_ "that was disturbing to think about. Kim if you agree I'm never sleeping with you again"

 _ **PinkieAndTheBrain:**_...fuck but it is kinda accurate...

 ** _PinkieAndTheBrain:_** sorry zack I dont agree with you 

 _ **TheOtherBlackRanger:**_ thats fair not like Im not in the same room with you or anything and didn't see you nod 

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ what the hell did I miss while I was driving?

 _ **ItsNotEasyBeingGreen:**_ they answered my question thats what you missed

 _ **CaptainAmerica:**_ okay then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trini definitely was not gonna answer but she knows how much Zack legit likes Tommy. She's a good bro) (Zack also DEFINITELY tricked Tommy bc Kim told him about Top!Trini)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween with the Boxing AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's after Halloween I don't care. Takes place in Zack's phone

_**GoldGloves:**_ guys are we doing a group costume bc I kinda want to do one

_**TrophyWife:**_ I don't see why not but I did have an idea for a couples costume babe

_**PunchingBag:**_ you got any ideas T

_**GoldGloves:**_ Rocky but like Creed not the original version 

_**GoldGloves:**_ so bill would be the main char. 

_**GoldGloves:**_ Jay or I will be Rocky Kim will be tessa's char and zack could be the medic

_**Numbers:**_ you've never seen Creed have you Trini?

_**GoldGloves:**_...does it show that bad?

_**Dr.Zack:**_ you can't even name the characters dude

_**PunchingBag:**_ it is a good idea but maybe not that movie

_**TrophyWife:**_ and no offense billy but I dont want to hang on your arm all night I want to hang off my girlfriend's

_**Numbers:**_ no offense taken Kimberly I think Trini would like that too 

_**PunchingBag:**_ so what are we goin to be for Halloween?

_**Dr.Zack:**_ mobsters??

_**TrophyWife:**_ like scarface or NY italian mobsters???

_**Dr.Zack:**_ italian old school style

_**TrophyWife:**_ *imagines Trini in a suit and suspenders*

_**TrophyWife:**_ this is a great idea Zack i love it

_**Dr.Zack:**_ thought you would kimmy 

_**PunchingBag** **:**_ whos the kingpin?

_**Dr.Zack:**_ bill trin is the muscle, Kim is the mob wife, and jay and i are drivers 

_**Numbers:**_ why don't we make Kim queenpin so we're all like her bodyguards

_**TrophyWife:**_ does trini still have to wear a suit???

_**Numbers:**_ Yes Kim you can still objectify your girlfriend in a suit.

_**GoldGloves:**_ Kim why are you like this? at least message me privately babe

_**TrophyWife:**_ it's not my fault youre so hot in mens clothing Papi

_**Dr.Zack:** _ _**...** _

_**Dr.Zack: WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL YOU?!** _

**_GoldGloves:_ [facepalm emoji]** god dammit Kim

_**Numbers:**_ Trini Kim calls you papi in bed?

_**GoldGloves:**_....yes Billy she does

_**GoldGloves:**_ and now she won’t be getting any until after Halloween 

_**TrophyWife:**_ like you could hold out that long

_**GoldGloves:**_ you think i cant????

_**Dr.Zack:** _ **[eating popcorn] [eyes emoji]**

_**TrophyWife:**  _no i don’t think you can

_**GoldGloves:**_ aight.  **BET**

**_Dr.Zack:_** i suddenly feel bad for jason 

_**Numbers:**_ I’ll try to find you some pads so it won’t be too bad Jason.

_**PunchingBag:**_ thank a lot Kim 

**_GoldGloves:_** Z are we good on the costume idea? what do I need to get?

_**Dr.Zack:**_ we all need matching suits, you need a white tank top and some white ace bandages to wrap your hands

_**Dr.Zack**_ ** _:_  **we also need suspenders 

_**GoldGloves:**  _got it im gonna go get my mile in later

_**Numbers:**_ Trini make sure you come over for yoga after your run. My mom will be expecting you around four.

_**GoldGloves:**_ don't worry ill be there bill

_**Dr.Zack:**  _bye papi 

_**GoldGloves:**_...

_**GoldGloves:**_ Im telling Rosa to send me her nunchucks so i can destroy you

_**TrophyWife:**_ sometimes I regret calling her

_**PunchingBag:**_ that black eye lasted for a week Kim 

_**PunchingBag:**_ A WEEK

_**GoldGloves:**_ not her fault you weren't protecting your face. It's your face not hers

_**Dr.Zack:**_ shouldn't you be running?

_**TrophyWife:**_ she came over to my place she never went on the run. shes using my treadmill 

**_Dr.Zack:_** whipped

_**GoldGloves:**_ how?

**_Dr.Zack:_ [shrug emoji] **dont know you just are

_**GoldGloves:**_ I cant wait for you to get a gf so I can tease you

_**Dr.Zack:**_ you will never find out when I get one

_**Numbers:**_ Zack I don't think you should say that Trini has a way of knowing things about us. Like that Jason has a peanut allergy or that I've broken my arm before.

**_PunchingBag:_** wait how does she know about that??

_**GoldGloves:**_ your mom told me one day when i was over your house thats why i never have any candy with nuts in it 

_**GoldGloves:**_ moms love me

_**GoldGloves:** _ **DONT EVEN ZACK**

_**Dr.Zack:**  _is that why Kim calls you papi??

_**TrophyWife:**_ trini just left muttering something about nunchucks and the mountains so I hope you arent home zack

_**GoldGloves:**_   **HE IS**

_**Dr.Zack:**  shit _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of this story is that Kim and Zack need to learn where the line that they shouldn't cross is, and that Trini knows things. She knows things.


	4. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wants to do secret santa, and no one is able to deny his request. Because he is Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They would never blame him but this is all Billy's fault. From Jason's phone.  
> Billy: ImBlue  
> Kim: Kimbley  
> Trini: ElCapitán  
> Zack: DorkMaster  
> Jason: HeadHoncho

**_ImBlue:_  **Guys do you want to do a secret Santa? 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_...

 _ **ImBlue:**_ It's just that I've never had enough friends to do it and I've always seen it in TV shows and it looks like fun!

 _ **Kimbley:**_ ive actually never done a secret Santa for fun

 _ **Kimbley:**_  the team always did one because coach made us as a way to bond 

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ whats secret santa?

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ its when you and a group of people exchange names and whoevers name you get you have to buy them a gift 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ i have been forced to do it too many times Im jaded no offense Billy 

 ** _ImBlue:_** no offense taken Trini most people don’t like it because they have been burned before and got something they didn’t like or has nothing to do with them.

 **_HeadHoncho:_** i wouldnt mind doin a secret santa i think it would be fun

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ zack do it

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ WHIPPED 

 _ **Kimbley:**_ thank you zack 

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ im not whipped i think this is actually a great idea 

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ i was already goin to get you all gifts but this will be more fun one gift will be a special secret santa gift 

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ what about if we can’t afford something special?

 ** _ImBlue:_** You can make something Zack we know most of your money is tied up in your mom’s upcoming surgery. 

 ** _Kimbley:_** how about we set a price limit? nothing over 20-30 dollars. Sounds fair? 

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ thats perfect kim you cool with that zack? 

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ yeah that will work 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ yeah i wasnt goin to say anything but i got to buy gifts for my brothers too and comic books and action figures add up 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ those things are not cheap man Billy will tell you

 ** _ImBlue:_** Marvelcomics especially are more expensive than most comics because they are more popular they can charge more. Supply and Demand. 

 ** _ImBlue:_** Speaking of Trini did you read the new America Chavez yet? I liked it a lot. 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ I did we can talk later I’m sure no one else wants to see us rant about comics bc we need to talk about runaways too

 _ **ImBlue:**_ Just come over to my house later.

 ** _HeadHoncho:_** when are we picking names?

 ** _DorkMaster:_** ranger dinner? on friday?

 _ **Kimbley:**_ whos cooking this week I don’t remember 

 ** _ImBlue:_** last time was Jason so this time it’s Trini’s turn.

 ** _HeadHoncho:_** please go easy on the spices this time

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ last time I had to stick my head in the freezer before I cooled down 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ your people traveled the world stealing spices and you can’t handle a little cumin and chipotle?

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ zack do it 

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ WIMP 

 _ **Kimbley:**_ thank you zack 

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ why do you have zack yell w words at me? 

 ** _Kimbley:_** its not just w words theres a whole list the three of us came up with 

 ** _HeadHoncho:_** why?

 _ **Kimbley:**_ zack #4 please

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ wait dont 

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ BECAUSE SOMETIMES YOU ACT LIKE A LITTLE BITCH WHO NEEDS A WAKE UP CALL 

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_...

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ that one was mine 

 _ **HeadHoncho:**_ thank you zack 

 _ **DorkMaster:**_ your welcome jason! 

 _ **ImBlue:**_ Guys. Are you done yet? 

 ** _DorkMaster:_** sure thing billy 

 _ **ImBlue:**_ Good because we need to figure out when we're doing this before or after dinner?

 _ **Kimbley:**_ after well eat well pull names 

 _ **Kimbley:**_ the only way we can switch or pull again is if we got our own name

 _ **ImBlue:**_ and if you do pick your name well all have to pull again so it’s fair  

 _ **ElCapitán:**_ so are we really doing this secret santa thing???

 ** _HeadHoncho:_** yep we are see you friday 

 _ **ElCapitán:**_   **[exhausted emoji]** fine see you friday 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ginna write the companion piece for this so you will get the actual gift giving closer to Christmas. Hope you enjoyed later


End file.
